Batman
Batman is a minifigure for the DC Universe theme. Description Variations Batman's Minifigure comes in several different colour variations to reflect his appearances in different continuities. His Comic Suit resembles his outfit in most modern comics, his Armoured Suit is made to resemble his costume in the live-action films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. All variations at least use the same Cowl and Cape pieces, but the colour may differ between variations. Blue Suit This variation of Batman has yet to be released, but was on display at the 2011 San-Diego Comic-Con. It greatly resembles Batman from one of his most famous portrayals, "Batman: the Animated Series". Batman's Hips, Hands, Cowl, and Cape are Earth Blue like the Classic Comic suit which most of his printing resembles, but with the logo from the 1989 Film Suit, but against Bright Yellow rather than Warm Gold. His utility belt also resembles that of the Comic Suit, but without the triangular flaps. Batman's face is the same double-sided one that the blue super heroes variation uses. One side has a large smirk, while the other has a more serious expression similar, to the The Dark Knight Rises film suit, but with cheek bones. It is unknown if this variation has back-printing. Black Suit This version of Batman is a redesign of 2006's 1989 Batman film suit. It has the same logo and shape as the Blue Super Heroes variation, but against a Black torso. In suit, Batman's Hips, Hands, Cowl, and Cape are also Black. His utility belt is now much larger than the original '89 Film Suit and clearly has a large, yellow buckle, similar to the Classic Comic suit, but not in gold and reversed. There are four rectangular packets on the belt. Batman's face is the same one used on the Blue Super Heroes Suit. Blue Super Suit with Jetpack This version of Batman is available in 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase. It seems to be the same as Batman's blue super heroes variation, but instead of a cape, he has a dark blue bat-winged jetpack with a flame attached. Once again, he seems to have the same face as the black and blue super heroes variations. Appearance in LEGO Batman 2 In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, from the one promotional image of the game, it seems as though Batman is identical to his Black suit. Background BATMAN Standing between he innocent civilians Gotham City and the infamous villains of the Rogues Gallery is the Dark Knight himself: Batman! After witnessing his parents death in Crime alley. He promised that he would rid Gotham's streets of crime he worked hard training both his body and mind and has returned to Gotham City as the Batman determined to protect the innocent known as the world's greatest detective if Batman is on the case the bad guys better watch out! CITY: Gotham City POWERS: Highly trained martial artist, Master detective and scientist BASE: The Batcave ARCH-ENEMY: The Joker Appearances * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape (Blue Suit) * 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase (Blue Suit Jetpack) * 6860 The Batcave (Blue Suit) * 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City (Black Suit) * 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase (Black Suit) * 30160 Bat Jetski (Black Suit) * 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set (Black Suit) * Comic-Con Exclusive Batman Giveaway (The Dark Knight Rises Suit) Movie Appearances * LEGO Super Heroes: Animated Short Videogame Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO.com Descriptions Black Suit Blue Suit Variants Gallery Batman LB2.jpg Batman from box art.jpg Batman with superman.png|Batman with Superman. Batman cartoon.jpg Batman_blue_Jet-2.jpg Sh019.jpg|Blue Suit with Jetpack. Sh025.jpg|Blue suit. Sh016.jpg|Black Suit. batman back priting.png|Black Suits back printing. batman jetpack.png|Back of the Blue Suit with Jetpack. Batman animated.jpg|Batman in the Super Heroes Animated Short. Batman CGI.png|'Batman' watching over the streets of New York! Batman CGI-2.png|'Batman' in action on the streets of San Diego! batman mask off.jpg batman head.jpg|The Dark Knight Rises Suits head. batman back printing-2.jpg|The Dark Knight Rises Suits back printing. batman back.png Blue batman.jpg Instructions minifigures.png Batman toy fair.jpg Batman LB2 stats.jpg Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Heroes Category:DC Universe